Leaving This
by LadyAnthriel
Summary: Something is wrong Jason can't find his sister Sookie and he is worried about her. He asked the only level headed vampire he knew he could trust. Godric is surprised when he finds her. Non-suicidal Godric post bombing set in hotel. Godric and Sookie pairing. Not Bill fan. Warning violence.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving This

 **In this fan fiction Godric is not suicidal. He trying to prove a point that humans were just as violent as vampires because vampires were once human. After the recuse and the terrorists attack at his home while at Hotel Carmella Jason can't find his sister Sookie and he is worried so he asks the only level headed vampire he knew to find her before something bad happens. Jason is gifted but in denial just for the readers note. Bill is very dark based on my opinion of his very short temper. Sookie telepathy is out of control because what she has just been through. A Godric and Sookie pairing only. Song by AFI below to give you a idea were Sookie is at mentally.**

"The Leaving Song" by AFI

Walked away, heard them say

"Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again."

Turned away in disgrace

Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky

When you're staring at the cracks

It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered

You… walked away, heard them say

"Poisoned hearts will never change walk away again"

All the cracks, they lead right to me

And all the cracks will crawl right through me

All the cracks, they lead right to me

And all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart

As I… walked away heard them say

"Poisoned hearts will never change"

Walked away again

Turned away in disgrace

Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

Chapter 1

 _Godric pov_

I am sit the sitting room of my suite going over the nights events. Once again the humans acted just like I thought they would. I am disappointed by this. It seemed mister Nostradamus was right about our evolution and we have a long time to go. I don't see myself as human, or vampire for that matter. I identify as formally human. It had been my mission since meeting him to prove him wrong that we could change. He wanted that as well. Sadly it seemed we both had failed tonight. I realize that I will have to change my approach to this issue.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts by the sound an urgent knock and a frantic heart beat. I cocked my head to the side and blinked a few times. I wasn't expecting any company since Eric my child made me eat already. I got up and walked barefooted across the room to the door and found Jason Stackhouse on the other side very worried. He was looking side to side and pensive as he knew something was wrong. So waited for him to speak.

Jason took a deep breath and threw his shocking request at me leaving me temporarily stunned, "Look I don't hate all vamps I just met a few really bad ones as a kid. So I didn't mean to insult you early if I had. Right now my only concern is my sister. I got this really bad feeling this she needs saving. Bill left for back home and her things are still here. I know I can trust you. I will owe you for the rest of my life. A Stackhouse always repays his debts. Please find her, please."

I collected myself and nodded to him and went pasted him to her room. There I smelt the fading smell of her. She hadn't been for awhile and Mr. Compton left after she did. Jason was right he left her things and only took his own. I turned and followed her sent down the hall away from the main exit of the hall and to the back stairs leading up to the roof. As I followed the scent I could smell the bitter sadness the was snuffing out her beautiful scent of spring flowers. I went up the steps and open the door it was an hour before dawn so I had time yet.

As I came up the step and saw the helicopter pad I could see her standing on the ledge of the building looking down. I froze when I saw the bruises the stained her whole body. Mr. Compton seemed to be a woman beater. Something I hate just as greatly as rapist. I slowly walked to her knowing she could jump. I wanted her to choose not to die not that I forced her to live. When I got three feet from her she turned around to face me.

My jaw tightened in rage. Her beautiful face was discolored with one eye shut and a bust lip and bruised cheeks with finger marks around her neck. How could I had nit heard that unless the room was sound proof. She had bruises all along her arms as well. Her sun dress was ripped and torn. She could have died by the looks of the damage done. Tears came down her face.

She spoke softly through a broken jaw and said, "You saw that I didn't sleep with Gabe. That he Raped me. You saved me, you did not sleep with me either. I did not drink any other vampires blood on purpose to leave Bill Compton. Then why did he not stop hitting me and listen to me. His jealousy is killing me. I can live this way."

"I will not let him have you I swear it Sookie. Please come back here. Let me take care of you." I asked hoping it would be that easy.

She shook her head and griped it in pain and screamed in agony. She cried out, "The thoughts these voice will not stop. I hear everyone now. It hurts God it hurts. I have s to stop this. No more."

I knew right then that she was like him my friend in France long ago. I knew how to help if she would let me. I said to Sookie, "Please little one let me help you. I know what is wrong."

Sookie shook her head and said, "No, no gets to get near me. It only brings pain."

"Little one please, have you every known me to lie to you of all people." I said as she let me get closer to her and I reached for her hand. Sookie let me take her smaller hands into my mine. She looked into my eyes and I could see the pain her stormy blue eye. I could she was searching my own for the answer she was afraid to trust which came out of my mouth. Maybe she was reading me, that was fine, as long as she saw the virtue of feelings for her. I knew she was special not just her scent. I smelt that before it doesn't effect me now. No, it's something I can't place my thoughts upon just yet. The answer alludes me at the moment.

"You are so clam. No racing thoughts. No contradicting thoughts. What you say is what you truly feel. Why would two thousand year old vampire want to save a twenty something year barmaid telepath from a small town in Louisiana?" Sookie said no quiet giving in to me just yet. And, time was wearing thin I could feel it.

"I only know that letting you die like this does not sit well with me. I am not a possessive vampire yet I find that I need to take care of you. sadness does not suite you. I like the smell of spring flowers that you emit. I find it sooths me. Selfishly I do not want that to end by your light fading away." I told her as honestly as I could form the shapeless thoughts I harbor for her into tangible feelings she could understand.

"Ok."

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised by her sudden change of heart.

"I believe you. I will come back inside. Just don't make me go back to that room. I don't want to remember." Sookie told me still broken inside as I slowly pulled her to my side and walked he back into the hotel. I knew what I would do. I would keep her with me and have her things brought to my room. I knew my child, Eric, would handle all matters for me. My feelings would be his as a matter of his Viking honor to protect not only my honor but those deem dear to me. Mr. Compton who surely disappear soon, but I shielded that from Sookie.

As I came near my suite the hotel maid stopped me and said, "Godric sir, there were items left in one of your guest rooms. The man check out and left them behind. We collected them thinking you might know who they belong to."

"I see. Well it seem Mr. Compton left no instruction on what do with Miss Stackhouse here. Well, she will stay with me. Send all of her things to my suite understood." I told the maid and I saw Sookie's visible flinch at the idea of being abandoned. The varmint never told her. The coward.

Sookie looked up at me for answers and I shook my head and lead her inside to discuss this privately. She didn't fight me and let me guide her inside with my hand on the small of her back as I stepped in behind her and closed the door. She seem lost for a moment before she found the couch and sat down slowly. I kept my eye on her as I went to the wet bar to get her a drink. I remember what she drank and made her a gin and tonic. I walk over to her handing her the drink and I sat down next to her.

She took a drink and stared off into the distance before speaking to me, "He left and didn't even tell me. I dumped me and never ever bother to tell me. I was a fool. What was I thinking?"

She spoke as though she broke through a fog. It gave me an idea what happened. So I asked her to confirm my suspicions, "Did he ever give you his blood at any time? Think carefully even the smallest amount I need to know?"

"Come to think of it yeah. He said I was attacked I don't remember, but he gave me some of his blood, why?" Sookie answered and then took a drink.

"He forced a bond upon you made. It makes you mirror his emotions and thoughts. If controlled he could control you. He bonded with. Basically claiming as his mate but not giving you mated status. Claiming make you a slave and second class citizens." I told her and saw she started to cry. I took the drink out of her hand and set it upon the table. I pulled her against me and rubbed her back slowly. I said to her gently, "I can free you from the bond and heal you. I will only claim you in name after healing you I will not force myself upon you or make consume my blood again if you do not want to. But I cannot let you stay injured like this. Will you allow me this one request little one?"

She looked at me and I watch the emotions flash across her face before he relent and nodded to me in acceptance. I acted quickly before she changed her mind, knowing how women can be, and bit into my wrist. It was curious to see her flinch at me biting myself. Just compassion I saw in her there. I took in a shuddering breath as I felt her soft mouth close over my hand. I did not expect that, why I do not know. Maybe it had to do with the fact I had not allowed myself to be touched in a long time. I was satisfied when her held healed and watched as my power left a glow on her skin. Unfortunately my child choose then to interrupt us by entering my room and gasping out, "Who hurt her master?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I thank those who reminded me about my war with Microsoft word. I have the mobile version which really sucks plus typing on my LG isn't easy lots of errors. So bare with me. As for the story I will note I have no ill feeling towards Eric. I have Viking family so I know the sense of honor they have. So if you're wondering on the Eric thing don't worry. As you can guest my speaking voice is not like my writting voice, hence how I just spelled that word back there. I use some older spelling on a few words. I was taught that way. If you want to know why Godric, well the appeal is the duality of youth and ancient wisdom. Kind of Forbidden to be such as that. Anyways enough b.s**.

 _Unfortunately my child choose then to interrupt us by entering my room and gasping out, "Who hurt her master?"_

Godric pov again

She shielded the front of her body against my own to protect her dignity. Eric looked away immediately knowing I would wish it so. I looked at the blanket set aside and back to him. He nodded to me as he went to retrieve for me. I wanted her to be comfortable and not afraid. I knew she could become more frightened and leave. Which would make protecting her all the more difficult for my child and myself.

I spoke to Eric then letting Sookie relax by taking the focus off of her, "Eric, I will tell you about this later."

"Is it really that serious Master?" Eric asked as me walked up to us and Sookie cringed deeper into my body as though I could hide her. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. Eric was visibly hurt, but I knew it was his size that she feared. Something I believe stems from how much bigger Mr. Compton was then she was and taller then myself, even though that is not by much. The only thing that make her not afraid of me, I believe is that I am forever a sixteen year old, young man, therefore could not be as imposing as Compton or my Child Eric Northman.

"Eric, please, dawn approaches and I need to see Sookie before I can put her in my bed and I take the couch." I said as gently as I could really given how upset Sookie is.

"That bad I see. Ok then I will leave you until tomorrow night." Eric said accepting my words and back away slowly. We have seen this before and most of the time, they fear Eric's size. At this point it no longer effects him too much. Now that he knows Sookie is a victim he will be careful. I know this of him. I have seen this. As Eric reaches the door he bows to me in respect and closes the door behind him. I feel bad for Eric I know he will feel responsible because Sookie is in his area and Compton is a vampire living in his area. Lucky for us the AVL is strict on crimes between lovers and mates. Abuse is bad news for the AVL's goal of coexistence. I have many options at my disposal.

Sookie looks up at me as I cover her with the blanket. I smile and say, "You deserve to feel safe and to retain your dignity, little one. Eric was merely concerned. You were not near in your room so he came to me as Sheriff here I would know where you were or find you myself. He cares but is not very good at showing it."

"I know what I must'a looked like. I'd just don't know why I flinched. I ain't never been scared of Eric before." Sookie said as she pulled the blanket around her body.

"How long little one has Mr. Compton been like this?"

"He never hit me before." Sookie said all too quickly. A sign of my thoughts.

"I never said he did, Little one. I merely asked how long a has he been," I paused there to make sure I had her attention before I continued, "Course with you. Does he often get envious of your attention going elsewhere then to himself?"

"Well…" Sookie started to say and trailed off and looked down at her lap. The answer was clearly yes.

I gently lifted her face to look at me as I said, "Even the strongest of us can be blinded by feelings of love and not see the darkness within the other. Do not blame yourself."

"But I am I mind reader I should have known."

"Could you read vampire's minds when you met him." I asked trying to mask the venom in my voice at the mention of him.

"No, It came later. Jason has always been better at the feelings about others he just doubts himself."

"Then you could not known then. You were innocent to such people. Little one I do not want to you close off to the world. Stay here for awhile until I can end my business here in Dallas and then I will go with you where ever you wish to go." I said to her honestly. I had nothing really holding me here.

She looked like she felt guilty and said, "Oh, Godric I can't drag you around like that. It's not fair."

"No, I insist. I have no real need to stay here any longer. My child lives near you in Shreveport I will be happy in that area. Maybe I will buy a home in between you two. The change would do me well." I insisted as though I felt I could lose her. I could not fathom why it bothered me so. I could not and will not allow this to come to pass.

Sookie looked at me a little nervous and a little guilty but I could see in her eyes that she was thinking about my plans. Most of all they were making sense to her and she agreed saying, "Well since you put it that way. I can see how that might be a good idea. Having you near would help me a lot. How long will we need to stay here?"

"I only need two days. You can call whoever you need to tonight." I said as I stood up and offered her my hand to help her up. Once we were both standing I took her other hand in mine and said, "Now little one I need to get you to bed so that I my rest on the couch and keep you safe."

"Are you sure about the couch they ain't really comfy?" Sookie asked concerned about me.

"Unlike others I will not be completely dead for the day, however I assure you that I will not feel any discomfort during that time." I said looking down at her. Her eyes were so clear now I loved the blue of them. I have a weakness for blue eyes I must admit. She could ask me for anything and I would mostly likely do it for her just because of those blue eyes.

Sookie looked down and then back up into my eyes and said, "I am afraid to be alone. I know he will not come back, but I'm still afraid Godric."

Those words made her appear so raw and exposed. I realized how fragile she really was. Even though I felt it not appropriate for me to share the bed with her, I could not make her sleep alone, when she is so afraid. So I gave in and said to her, "Little one, I will stay with you then. I have something you can wear to sleep. However, I ask you not to leave the room. Call room service if you are hungry."

Sookie nodded and I gave her some of my clothes and showed her where the bedroom and bathroom was. While she cleaned up and changed I locked my door and returned to the bedroom the prepare for bed. I paused briefly as I took off my shirt wondering if it would bother her if I slept with it off. I figured if it was an issue I could easily put a shirt on. I sat on bed as I waited for her to come out I became lost in the silent space I made for myself inside my head long ago. It is a peaceful exercise I do, maybe a little too often.

I didn't notice how long she had been in the bathroom when she finally stood before me in my white pants and shirt. The clothes showed how small and feminine she was, I didn't mind the sight. One could get use to someone soft like her around. It was far better then the empty rooms I had before. I looked up at her as she tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I blinked and nodded getting up almost so automatically like it was normal for me to do so for her. Though I suppose it was just a natural things to do. I stood next to the bed and motioned for her to choose I side.

She got in and slid into the back of the bed closes to the wall. It was perfect because I could protect her better. It was an old world custom I was used to and one I use when protecting someone. For Eric did not pick up my ability to have limited function in the day, so it was only natural that I protected him. It was only right that I do the same for her to make up for what another vampire did.

As I slid into bed I soon found Sookie's arm and head on my chest as she took liberties with my person. I was caught off guard, but I held her and gave comfort. She asked me about my tattoos and I told her they were the marks of a warrior and a right of passage. I heard her fall asleep as the dawn took me soon after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I plan to change povs in this chapter so we can see what Eric thinks about the turn of events. And, to see how Eric sets plans without being noticed. This for me will be hard so I had to take my time so I can try to keep Eric close to character. He is not an easy character to write about.**

Eric pov

I rose an hour before sunset and felt my maker Godric was not awake yet and I always feel him when I wake. I figured that I would go to Godric's room and see for myself what had happened. I felt my maker's emotions instead of the calmness I normally feel yesterday. Seeing Sookie in such a damaged state, I understood. Godric is more gentle around women since a woman never hurt him as a human and neither was his maker a woman. I know who caused all the pain in Sookie's eyes. I sent Pam a message, we are going to watch Bill for now.

When I entered Godric's room I smelt flowers and pine forest, I knew by the smell they have not left. I quietly snuck into Godric's room, because I am not foolish enough to wake him like the last vampire. He ripped him in half, no I like my parts, and I like keeping them. I was surprised, no shocked was more like it. Godric does not allow contact, nor does he share a bed. He is the most private vampire I have ever known. Yet here he was sleeping, while holding Sookie in his arms with her head on his chest and her leg over one of his own. They looked like lovers, I knew they weren't, but it was a surprise.

So I pulled out a chair and sat down to watch with I smile on my face and that was just what I was doing as I saw them change positions and spoon each other. I was enjoying myself to a new level since this trip. That was when Godric caught me and said, "Are you enjoying yourself my child?"

Sookie sat up with bed hair and Godric's button up shirt, buttoned down dangerously low. My smile only grew more and to her credit I saw the spark of fire was in her eyes as she glared at me. Bill hadn't killed it yet. He always struck me as an overbearing man who would want a spineless woman. It was always the reason why I couldn't fathom why they were to together, until I found out how they got together. He is the male version of his maker Lorena. I wanted Sookie away from Bill by any means, and Godric will do just that.

"Did you enjoy yourself Sookie? Godric has a long reputation for being a generous lover." I said, I couldn't resist teasing her and smiled.

"Eric you pig!" Sookie exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Eric," Godric call me down, "That is enough. What brought you here, my child?"

"You were not awake so I came to make sure you alright and got a pleasant surprise when I got here," I answered honestly and got to tease Sookie as well, so I decided to move on to my business and asked what I waited to hear about since last night, "What did Bill Compton do to Sookie Stackhouse? Bill is in my area I have the right to know."

"Not now," My maker, Godric, started to say.

Sookie interrupted and said to Godric, "Godric," He turned to look down at her and I could see his eyes soften as he waited for her to speak, "I wanna try talking about it. Gran always said holding on to stuff was bad for the soul. I wanna be free of him, so I wanna trying talking about it."

Godric looked like he understood everything and I know he does, but with others, outside of myself, he is disinterested. He cares about her and I wonder if he knows. Godric reached and touched Sookie's shoulder lightly, and asked full of concern, "Are you sure little one?"

Sookie nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear nervously. She looked down at her lap and started to speak, "Ya'll know that how that sleaze ball Gabe was gonna rape me and how Godric saved me right? Well after the bombing I helped Eric here, well that was all it took. When we got back to our room, He started in on me about helping Eric. It might have been a trick, but I knew it would heal faster without sliver in him. So yeah I suck it out, that was all. But, he just lost it ya know. Saying that I was going behind his back to shack up with Eric."

I raised an eyebrow at this. I knew Sookie was not the type to sleep around, but I let Sookie continue her story, "Then when I stomp out that lie. Bill goes and stoops to a new low. He says that I wasn't almost raped that I was interrupted and played it off. That I flirt too much and must not be loyal to him, or I would do what he says. I started to yell back at him. I mean that man almost…"

Sookie started to tear up and Godric rubbed her back and comforted her. I was furious and looked away while I schooled my emotions. I made plans in my head of slow torture, but then Sookie interrupted my thoughts and told me more of her horrid ordeal with Bill Compton of Bon Tempes, "Then what he said next was the last straw of myself control. He said that he watched how I leered at Godric like a whore. He asked me if I gave myself to him as well. I screamed at the top of my lungs at him. That was all I could do. His eyes then got really dark like his maker Lorena and he grabbed me by my arms and asked if I bonded with Godric. If I gave myself to the one known as Death. I didn't understand why he hated Godric and tried to say no. But he kept hitting him. I didn't lie. Gran raised me better than that, but he wouldn't stop until he heard my jaw break."

I gripped my pants with my hands tightly until my knuckles turned colors. I kept my face blank while Sookie fell into herself for a moment, reliving her memories. Godric looked at me and I gave nothing away. I was going to do something about this and Godric, as my maker, could not know. The rules bind us, but rules be damned I will seek revenge.

Sookie took a breath and said, "Ya know I ain't never broken nothing before. Breaking bones is a sickening sound. Especially when it is your own. His face turned then like he just turned off. He walked away like I wasn't there. I ran out the room. Then all the voices of people's thoughts got so loud that it hurt. At that point I was so hurt, that I just wanted it all to stop. To end it all. So I went to the roof and Godric save me again. I was going to die. I just lost Gran, I was still hurting and wanted to go away. I hate being different."

Sookie's voice sounded small then and Godric folded her into his arms and held her. Silent tears fell from her eyes and she stared off like she didn't know she was crying. At that point it wasn't hate I felt for Bill Compton, it was loathing. I cursed him ever being conceived in the first place. Men like him shouldn't be born. It is an insult to me that he lives. I spoke to Godric then, "I trust that she is yours now? She is staying here until you settle your business here I would assume?"

"Yes, she is and she will be staying here with myself." Godric said as he rubbed her back and looked at me.

But, I stayed closed off and gave nothing away. I stood up and bowed to Godric and said, "Godric I will be leaving now, my master. I need to return to my area and handle business. I will see you soon."

I walked out the room and down the hall to my room and pulled out my phone and called my child, Pam. As she answered I said, "Pam, my child, would you like to play hell with me? I need to take care of Bill."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I must confess that I did not know where to go next. But the way I figure Eric is making plans and heading back to Shreveport to plan Bill punishment and demise. So I'm going to focus on Godric and Sookie for this chapter. I might do Sookie's pov in a later Chapter, I don't know. I changed who killed Eric's family and had that event solved. I am sticking to the Sophie-Ann idea and making an all out fight. I am not however using the fae thing. I kind of do want to use to. I am more into elves then fae. I based Godric's tattoo work on other research and my knowledge that normally roman slaves were not branded unless they escaped or were former citizens that lost their status. Sookie's prophecy is mine. I have published poetry. To the wording is how I write poems.**

Godric pov

I knew my child was angry. But he closed off our bond, so I knew that was bad. An angry Eric is dangerous. I watched him leave and Sookie said, "That's the most angry I have ever seen."

I turned towards Sookie while I came back with tea for Sookie and said, "He is angry, but it is out of fondness for you that he is enraged at your mistreatment. More importantly, how are you, little one?"

"You always call me that." Sookie asked me and I could not read her. She was all over the place. Before I could answer she continued, "But…, I am still shaken. Hearing myself tell what happened, made me face it. It still scares me. I felt so helpless."

"Does it bother you that I call you little one?" I ask Sookie that first. Before I ask her anything else.

"No, I just wonder why." Sookie answers me as she drinks tea.

"I promise to tell you later. However, right now I want you to know that you will never feel that way again." I told her wishing to move past my personal feelings about her. Sookie accepted my answer easily enough not to push the matter. I know however, that she would eventually want to know.

Sookie got of bed and became dizzy and started to lose her balance. I held on to her getting her to steady on her feet. Her eyes became distant and her voice hollow as she spoke, something I seen Nostradamus do, she said, "Upon a funeral pyre stood the boy called death. Once more shall ye stand at the hands of death and reach into the murky depths to pull one soul free. Bone and flesh shall rend and eternal kiss shall ye bring to damn thy soul once more O' Death."

It was a prophecy, so I held her until she collapsed into my arms. I lifted her up and set her on the bed and sat on the edge, waiting for her to awaken. I am now aware why Compton wanted Sookie so bad. This power of her is a great gift and would put any vampire in a great positions if they acquired such a dangerous tool. I doubt a simpleton like Bill who want someone like her. He is not strong enough to take power. So he must be working for someone.

Sookie came to and I was turned away from her at the moment and I heard her ask, "Those tattoos are more then just a warriors mark aren't they?"

I turned back to her and took her hands and said, "Correct. I was the son of the king or tribal leader of Gaul."

"Like a prince or something?" Sookie asked as she sat up.

"Yes, kind of like that, but more fierce. How are you feeling?" I asked her so I could gauge how to care for Sookie.

"I'm fine. I just wondered how I got back on the bed." Sookie said as she looked around the room.

"You reveled a prophecy to me. It was meant for me. Have you done this before?"

"No! You mean I'm seeing the future?" Sookie asked afraid.

"Yes, but this does not change our promise. I will still take care of you and protect you. Now more then ever. You Sookie Stackhouse are is so much more trouble little one. Vampires value prophets." I said to her as I watched her eyes become widen in shock. The trauma of the past few days awaken this dormant part of her.

I told her that she should get cleaned up and I will order room service for her while I conduct business on signing over my estates so we can leave promptly. I wish to go to where Eric is so I may have more support for Sookie's safety. Once she is inside the bathroom I set to work on my most important call. I dial Eric's cell.

"Master?"

"My child I have unsettling news."

"Are you both in danger?"

"No. Do you remember the prophet in France?"

"Yes of course. He was a friend of yours. Why?"

"I found another. But so did Mr. Compton I believe."

"You mean Sookie?"

"Yes. Did Compton work for anyone before coming to Bon Tempes?"

"The queen of Louisiana Sophie-ann. I heard that she likes to have special children. Do you think she wants her?"

"That is exactly want I think Eric. Remember the Spaniard. He attacked your family on rumors of power alone. Vampire are obsessed with preternatural power."

"Then I will set things in motion for your arrival. When shall I expect you both?"

"As soon as I can leave Eric. Most likely by sunrise. I want a large house bought for me in-between your home and Sookie's. I want it private. You know my preference."

"Of Course. By weeks end the home shall be in your name master."

"Eric do not lose yourself in anger my child." I said to Eric as I ended the call. I then set to calling the local lawyer to settle my affairs, handing over my property to my former nest mates. My word was good enough seeing that vampires are consider dead and money makes our rules with humans. By the time Sookie returned from cleaning up I was setting our flight and pushing in the food cart for Sookie.

Sookie came over to the table and sat down as I served her, her plate of food I ordered. I sat across from her and drank a bottle of true blood. I watched her eat and blush. I admit I am propone to be idle or reckless it was how Gaul men were raised. I have grown much in 2000 years from the barbaric vampire that rose up against his sadistic roman master and maker. Still some part of me will always been rough and barbaric. Most women from my home 2000 years ago were mostly blonde like Sookie. I think Sookie remind me of what home could have been like if things were different.

Sookie took a drink and asked, "You have a far away look in your eyes. What are you thinking about?"

"The past. Its nothing. Are you enjoying your meal?" I turned the questions back to her.

"Yes, how did you know I like my steak rare?"

"Luck." I said with a smile.

"That is where Eric got that smile from." Sookie correctly accused me.

"Guilty. I taught him everything that he is today. I was not always so good."

"So the battiness?"

"Me."

"The flirting?"

"Yes."

"The closed off emotions and arrogance?"

"That I'm afraid is all Eric. He is a Viking Jarl after all."

"A what?"

"Ah, excuse me. A Viking regional King under the Viking throne." I explained.

"You are close?" Sookie asked as she took another bite.

"He is my child."

"That's not what I mean."

"Eric is the only man I have loved in any form since I became a vampire. I trust Eric. He has a great heart. I made the right choice by turning him."

Sookie asked a different question, "You seem like you just finished something. Your business is done isn't it?"

"Yes I need us to leave tonight."

"You're worried about me aren't you?"

I looked down. I knew I could not lie to her. I would not. It has just been so long since anyone knew everything I thought like this. I looked back up at her and said, "Yes, but let me worry about that right now. I will tell you when it is safe for you to know."

"Ok Godric I trust you. Just tell when we leave I will be ready to leave by then." Sookie said to me honestly looking me in the eyes.

"Three hours from now. My personal plane." I answered her and she simply nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am going to start with Eric and then move to Godric. I hope my prophetic poem piece was not too transparent. In the future chapters Godric tattoos will be important in a magical aspect. I'm making Jessica not weak in spirit and having potential for the sake of showing the bad side of Bill and removing her from his side. I am revealing part of the main plot in this chapter.

Eric pov

I hung up with Godric and I leaned back in my chair as Pam brought in the lasted paperwork for me to look over. I almost didn't hear her talk to me. All I could think about was the stories of the old vampires fighting for more powers. Godric though not a saint never chased after power. Stating that it was the end for many vampires in the past. I stood up and said to Pam, "I need to secure Bill tonight in my private dungeon."

"Can't be done." Pam said to me flatly.

I was irritated and asked, "Why."

"Well don't be mad, but I got bored and already took Billy and have him locked up. I have been entertaining myself at his expense." Pam said coldly trying to pretend to care that I was mad. I knew she was aware that I would not be angry. However I know she likes to push my buttons.

"Good, saves me the trip," I said as stood up and walkout of my office, "Let's go ask some questions. Pam have someone watch the club."

"Of course." Pam said as she then gave out orders to the most loyal vampires that worked for me.

Serval hours later. Two hours before sunrise.

I had Pam call the club and make sure it closed for the night when it was obvious that Bill was going to make my night longer than what I cared for. I sent Pam over to check on Jessica to see if the baby vampire was ok. I felt something was off with Bill. He was colder. Not once did he ask to have someone check on his child. In fact I saw him look away as I told Pam to check on her. I knew Bill was like his maker so I was concerned that the pawn of a child had come into foul play. If Bill did anything it would give me legal grounds on vampire law with the AVL to punish Bill. His wrap sheet of offenses could have him meet his final death. One I have relished with much personal rapture even if it is not by my own hands.

Pam called me put to the foyer of my home. I knew her voice. She was worried and angry. Most of all I smelt vampire blood and burning flesh. I ran up to her and I was overcome with anger. There was my child covered along her midsection with the blood of Jessica whom she held in her arms. Bill had beaten and chained Jessica in sliver. The child was near death. Pam started to cry. I hate it when she cries. It makes me want to kill anyone who makes her feel like that. I push my emotions on to her to get her to calm down.

"Eric, he beat her and chained her in silver. She won't wake up and she's near her final death. She's just a stupid baby vampire I know. I just don't know why I'm crying." Pam said to me trying to separate herself from her feelings as blood tears run down her eyes.

I wiped the tears away and said to her, "Lay her down. I know what to do. I saw Godric due this. I need you to get medical supplies. We are gonna due a transfusion. We will take my blood and give it to Jessica with IV needles since she is not awake. You will stay with her and watch for changes. She should need 2 pints and then we can give normal blood. Understand?" I told her as I sat down prepared to for Pam to withdraw blood from my veins. It is easy now in this age. Before Godric had to force feed the vampire his blood to save her. It was a lost cause, because the maker had simply killed her after Godric saved her. I will have to hide Jessica from Bill and get a witch to change the bond from Jessica and Bill to, Jessica and myself. It is in my legal right, thankfully the law change after the past event with Godric.

I went down to see my guest after I called the witch who owes me her life, she was more then willing to save Jessica. Rown was always a bleeding heart. I can trust her. I steel my face and put on a smirk and said, "You gave us so much grounds for killing you Bill. I think I'll have to pay you back for such kindness. Now tell me what does Sophie-Ann want with Sookie?"

Bill laughs coldly and I raised an eyebrow. He then looked me right in the eyes and said trying to provoke me as though he could use that to his advantage, "She thinks that hussy has powers beyond some pallor tricks. The only thing that dumb tramp is good at is opening her legs for a few lines I throw at her. I wasted my time coming back to this rat-hole area."

"Trying to provoke me is a waste of time. She's not mine. Besides after what you've done you have no leg to stand on." I said with a cruel smile.

Dumb Bill was confused and asked or more like demanded, "Who has what's mine?"

I was enjoying this and said, "Yours. If memory serves me correctly when a vampire beats and leaves its human, they forgo all rights. That is in the AVL code right?"

Bill was showing his true colors now as he said, "You can lie and say she's not yours. But I will always own her. Mind, body, and Soul, and, if Sophie-Ann or anyone else wants to use her, they'll have to pay me."

I pretend to play sad and surprised as I walked around in front of where he was chained and collared at and said as I looked back at him, "Well I guess I will have to give Godric the bad news. He doesn't take refusal well. But, I'm sure he'll understand."

Bill's eyes grew wide in shock and fear as my sarcasm hit the intended nerve and I walked back to the stares and said, "Pam will take care of you in a minute wait right there. She really missed you." I laughed as Bill cringed at my words. Pam would take a few pounds of flesh from Bill tonight for making her cry over anyone. Then she'll get serious about vengeance.

Pam put Jessica in a spare light tight her next to hers and was wiping the blood off the child as the child just woke up. Bill shaved her head obvious to break her down. It was shameful such long red hair is valued where I am from. A sob racked through her bettered body as I stroked her face. She turned her head in shame. I knelt next to the bed and said, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. We will take care of you. You need to eat."

I offered my arm and she looked shocked by my gesture but took my arm and drank from me. She looked better now and I asked her, "What happened?"

Jessica started to cry and said, "I wouldn't stop arguing with Bill over Sookie. I know what he did. I challenged him. He won and did this to me."

"Challenged him. I'm surprised." I said and I was. Only Godric ever did that and he won.

"Was I wrong?" She asked me afraid.

"No you were right. But tell me how did you do?"

"I broke his leg, his arm, and seven ribs I believe." She said still unsure of herself.

I smiled and looked at Pam who was also smiling and then back to Jessica and said, "Good. Then I'm glad that you are going to be my child tomorrow night when Rown arrives."

"How?" She asked surprised.

"I know a witch with a big heart. Don't worry you won't get in trouble. Now the sun is coming get some rest." I said to her and then I turned to Pam and said, "Call Alcide and tell him I pay double for him watching our guest downstairs and free stress relief for him with cameras off. I'll leave to two now."

Godric pov

We arrived at Eric's home an hour before sunrise. Eric greeted us with a stoic face so I asked, "What troubles you my child?"

Eric embraced me and kissed my cheek and said, "I just left Pam and Jessica's in Jessica's new room here tonight. It seems I am going to have Rown make Jessica my child. She almost died. She fought Bill and did well, but lost and was near death after Bill finished with her. Pam is with her now."

Sookie got upset and asked Eric, "Where is she? Can I see her?"

Eric nodded and pointed down the hall and said, "First door on the left upstairs."

I followed Eric inside and took mine and Sookie's things up to our room. Eric knew I would keep Sookie with me. While he lead me there he told me Bill's plan and confirmed my thoughts about Sophie-Ann. It is illegal to acquire humans for graining power. Sophie-Ann seeks a take over, I have known this for sometime now. It seems that I will take the Magister and the council up on their offer after all. There is no other outcome but to declare war on the Queen of Louisiana. I will have to make plans though. The AVL will want to save face by looking like they really enforce the laws instead of sending others to do it.

I waited for Sookie to return and was greeted by her crying. She fell into my arms as I rubbed her back. She said, "He shaved her head."

"I know. I am sorry little one." I said to her as I held her until we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I waited to write this chapter until I got feed back on the last chapter. What im going to do is bring in Russell and his lover Talbot as allies because they share a painful history with the Spaniard and Sophie-Ann is connected. Talbot being more sensitive so his lost is Russell's as well as his own. I am going to veer off an make up some monarchs for the sake of the plotline. The will be character deaths and two suicides and you'll see who. All this is for the sake of the story not my personal feeling for Russell or his lover. I don't care either way for them, however I need allies. Bill will die before the peak of the story and it will come soon. It wouldn't be fair to Sookie or Jessica if he didn't die soon.**

Godric pov

I rose that night and Sookie was still sleeping so I decided to make some calls. I am famous amongst my own kind. I called our neighboring monarchs first. Texas' David Johnson owed me for running area 9 for so long and that was easy all I had to do was tell him where and when. Russell loves to gossip but it proved to be useful information. It seemed Sophie is also in serve debt in taxes and doesn't feel she should have to pay human taxes. Russell also told me that he was getting ready to file suites in both human court and vampire. Sophie had been illegally logging in Mississippi. Russell is a big environmentalist and is furious over destroying. Land he owned mineral rights to, that included the forest she leveled. However he wanted to have dinner with us, Talbot insisted stating that I was overdue for my visit. So I indulged them and they were coming to stay for the night in the area to have dinner and talk on or important matters.

After those two I called Thomas Belmont of Arkansas and two personal friends of mine Lucian and Rurik from Europe. They lived with us for a time in France. I went down to the rarely used Kitchen and saw that Alcide bought food for Sookie and set to cooking for Sookie and that was where she found me just as I was finishing with the toasted ciabatta bread she loves. Sookie's eyes grew in surprise as she said, " I didn't know you could cook."

"I my nest in Texas humans lived with us. I found I enjoyed cooking and seeing their enjoyment pleased me." I said as I set down a light dinner of roasted chicken and herb and garlic and parsley new potatoes. I cleaned up as Sookie ate and then warmed up some blood for myself. I drank my blood and waited for her to finish.

"I am surprised that you aren't bothered by the smell of food." Sookie said as she finished her food and took her plates to the dishwasher.

I stood and set and ran the dishwasher and said, "You live as long as me and you learn humans grow faster then us and being inflexible is a waste. Besides everything is so important to them. Nothing to them is trivial. I envy that. I am sometimes cold and despondent. I used to feel like a pillar unmoving in the river of time."

"What changed?" Sookie asked as we went back up to our room until the others woke.

"I realized I too change. We all do. Time moves different for each of us but it still moves. Just like I found out that vampire's heart beat once an hour. I am not dead." I said as I sat down on a push chair and pulled her onto my lap. She blushed. I held her hand and asked, "How long has your powers been growing?"

Sookie paused and thought before saying, "When I saw you at the church basement? I heard you think what was I doing here? And you wondering why you felt drawn to me. You doubt your feelings. It came at me all at once."

I wondered why did I bring this out of her. I was pulled from my thoughts as Eric came in. He said, "I smelt that Sookie has ate. Did you make your calls?"

"Yes, and Talbot has pushed for a dinner. In the next two days. It sounds like they have secrets on Sophie and they suffered by the Spaniard as well." I said and saw Eric's hand tighten in anger.

"How is Sophie connected?" Eric asked keeping his anger in check.

"I do not know But Russell said Talbot is very upset to remember it and needs time to calm down." I said to Eric as he started to pace.

"Why does he still haunt me? His ghost still haunts! I want to be free of this father." Eric exclaimed in anger.

"My son I will free you of your past. Trust me in this. I give you my word." I said as Eric nodded and retreated to hide from his emotions. Sookie looked at me confused and asked, "I have never seen his side of him. What happened?"

I sighed and said, "Eric lost his clan and family because the Spaniard thought they held power. When he found they did not he slaughtered them all. He was like my master the Roman. Old vampire collected humans to do their bidding. People like you."

"That's horrible. All those people hurt and killed for being gifted. I'm glad that I met y'all instead."

"I'm bringing some friends that can help you learn to control you power after we take care of Sophie."

Two nights later.

Talbot took over the kitchen and made what he called dinner for the vampire and a human meal from his childhood country for Sookie stating that a good chief can adapt to anything. As they sat after dinner Russell started off saying, "We lost important people thanks to the Spaniard. I had a brother from my maker that was dear to him, he taught me how to be a vampire. I looked up to him. It crushed me when I heard the Spaniard killed him. My Talbot here lost his real sister. They came into the blood together. She could divine with cards, water, palms. The Spaniard wanted her and she refused. Our hatred for the Spaniard and all his children is what bonded us. Sophie-Ann is a child of the Spaniard and follows in his foot steps."

"So you would willing to help us stop her?" Eric asked interested.

"Of course with her gone Russ and I can met the sun together and be at peace. His line gone means no more suffering." Talbot said as took Russell's hand.

"Not only that but little Sophie clear cut land in my state that I owned just to make money. That forest is gone it will take decades to regrow." Russell said outraged at the offence. Sookie surprised me by sympathizing with Russell by saying, "You right. And they just don't understand. My family the Stackhouses has owned the land our country home is on for 400 years. Then some yahoo came in when I was a little girl and tried to cut down all the tree my family planted and drill for oil in our backyard. Saying we didn't own the mineral rights."

Russell was snared by Sookie's story an asked, "What did your family do?"

"My Gran held her tongue and sued them and won full rights to our land on the idea we been here so long. If we lost I think it would have killed her." Sookie said and looked down and then back up and said, "You wanna leave things better then they were when you die. But greedy people don't get that. That's why even my life now is messed up. Sophie just doesn't care."

I saw Talbot started to cry and Russell guided him out of the room to get his composure and came back saying, "My dear you sound like my love's departed sister. She talked that way. It draws people in. No wonder she wants you. I now understand what going on. For my Talbot we will help you all. I need to take him home if you'll excuse me. Good night Sookie I will send Godric my personal lawyer so you'll never lose you lands again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Whew! That's last chapter started with emotions charged. I had to change focus for that chapter so I could give information. This next chapter is a little down time before the big fight. This will be part Sookie pov, yes Sookie, and Eric pov who is going to finish his "work" that he had planned. Sookie gets some good healing time and Godric is stepping back for this chapter. He'll be there but not a main focus you'll see. I got I few little surprises nothing too bad.**

Sookie pov

I gotta call from my brother Jason, I really miss the absence minded brother, He wanted me to know that he was watching the house and to hear how I was. I realized how much I missed him. I felt kinda bad cuz if I killed myself I would had left Jason alone. It wasn't fair to make him worry. I knew he was by how many uhs he put into each sentence. I needed to visit. I had to make sure everyone is ok. I knew where to find Godric since he was trying to remember the ingredients for a recipe I never heard of. So I went down to the kitchen to talk to Godric. I found him in just some sleeping shorts. I am a lady my Gran raised me to be, but in those shorts I get a better view of him. I was not surprised that he had tribal tattoos on his legs. I leaned on a counter and stared as he worked. It felt normal, like nothing ever happened to me. I think he did this to make it easier to heal. I keep waiting for some profound wise advice from him. But it's like he's waiting for me to need him to help me. I appreciate that he does not baby me. I admit I kind of hid behind him. I didn't want to be different. But I can't be normal since I never was. Godric broke me out of my thoughts and said, "You want to see your family and friends."

"But how did you? Did you hear me talk to my brother on the phone." I said jumping to conclusions and crossing my arms defensively.

Godric met my accusation with uncomfortable silence. I thought maybe I insulted him. But then he said quietly, "You are only human no matter how different you are. It would be more troubling if you didn't wish to see them. To move on and heal you must face your past. The ones that put you on this sad and lonely road. They do not know this but just seeing them usually helps greatly. In time you may even tell them of you struggles. Sookie you will find that the past does not define you nor them. Why think me so cruel to not understand or not trust you by eavesdropping on your private calls?"

I felt guilty right away. He gave me no cause to ever doubt him yet I find that was what I did. I walked up to his side and titled my head to the side to look at him while he continued to work. I softly grabbed his arm to get his attention and I was moved by the kindness of his eyes and I said, "I'm sorry. I know your not him. It's not fair to judge you that way. I just ain't never had anyone other then my Gran who trusted me like you do. I guess I'm not over him. He was the closest thing I ever had to a boyfriend. Even if it wasn't real for him it was for me."

Godric had such a strong calmness to him that I couldn't read past it. But he was looking right at me taking in everything I said and then he smiled gently and said as he looked back the food to check it and back to me, "You have no need to apologize for protecting yourself. He abused you and it is natural to be leery of men. However I appreciate your apology, it was kind of you to be concerned. But," He paused there and pointedly looked at me to get me to understand what he said next, "I am strong enough to take whatever take for. Your anger, your pain, your heartbreak, your despair, anything that is too much to bear. I can take them for you. I will always be here."

I started to cry. How can one person be so kind? Godric reached for my face and wiped my tears. I hugged onto him as he turned off the stove and wrapped his arms around me. I stood there a long time crying until I had no more tears to shed and he held me and waited. I heard Eric asked, as he must have entered the kitchen, "What is going on?" Pam elbowed him and gave her death glare and took Eric out of the kitchen.

Godric looked down at me and said, "Now lets get you feed and I will take you to your hometown. You can take as long as you like. I will just be around to keep you safe just incase." I wiped my eyes and thanked him.

I got Godric to drive me Merlotte's bar and grill since I already spoke to Jason and he was busy tonight anyway. I found that it was kind of a mistake. As soon as I stepped into the bar both Tara and Sam started to head right for me. That was when Lafayette came out and stopped them saying, "Somethin off with her aura. Y'all gonna make her bolt charging like that. Watch the kitchen. Sookie needs a gentler touch then you two."

Lafayette handed Sam his apron and towel and came and gave me a big hug. He then took me by then hand and lead me outside the front of that bar. I saw Godric leaning against his blue Challenger, he made no effort to move but I could tell he was listening just incase. Lafayette stopped and asked, "Who hurt you?"

"Lafayette." I said pleading him to stopped.

"Oh no hooker you don't get to get out of this one. I can see the pain and depression still clinging to ya soul like weights. Ya knows imma medium. What happened? Most of all when did you take to cradle robbing? Who dat hot boy there?" Lafayette said as he shook his finger side to side in a no motion.

I looked to Godric who had his head chocked to the side looking a little confused. I laughed and said, "He's not a boy he's 2000 years old and he saved me. He's been taking care of me after what happened in Dallas."

"So good vampire. Still hot though. But what did he save you from Sookie?" Lafayette said as he gave Godric the once over before turning back to me.

"Myself really."

"Come again I don't think I heard the rest of that." Lafayette said as he cupped his hand to his hear pretending not to hear me.

"Ok fine. It was Bill, he got violent. He started accusing me of cheating on him. Then he beat me pretty good. It was too much. Since I met Godric over there the voices of other people's thoughts got worse and after Bill it started to hurt. I was in a bad place I went to the roof and Godric stopped me." I said feeling insecure so I looked down to the floor.

Lafayette hugged me and said, "Oh Sookie you ain't never alone. We all love you. I'm just glad handsome over there stopped you. I always told you I don't care how odd you are your my friend and sister."

"Thanks I needed to hear that. And, thank you for saving me from the terrible duo in there."

"Hell I knows Tara ain't got no subtly in here. Sam's just as bad. Now tell me what else is going on?" Lafayette said and looked back at Godric and I looked back as well. I saw Godric get back into the car to give me privacy. I looked back at Lafayette and he said, "Well he knows his way around ladies that's for sure."

"I don't know he seem so wise and overwhelming first. Now its just this waiting I get from him. I don't understand. I thought maybe." I trailed off and stared at Godric.

"Ah I see. Well hooker I tell you this. Whoever he was and whoever is now you just got to remember he is still a man. Sometimes they need to you to talk to him. You hot for him? Find out how feels." Lafayette said to me as he gave me a knowing look.

I tuck some behind my hear and asked, "What if I'm rushing too fast?"

"Sookie the heart knows what it wants. Maybe you weren't really in love with Bill. Maybe he was puppy love. Don't close off heart. Not everyone's so bad. Now you go escape with your hotness over there before Tara and Sam can head you off. And call me Hooker." Lafayette said as we hugged and I escaped just as Tara and Sam came out after me.

As we drove to my house Godric said, "So your friend thinks I'm hot? He is and interesting friend, but I'm glad he made you happy."

"Godric when we get to my house I want to talk." I said to Godric still very nervous.

"Of course Sookie. I would enjoy talking with you." Godric said with a happy sound in his voice as he smiled. I tried not watch him during our short drive to my house. I noticed how much more focused he was this time. When we pulled up to my house he helped me out of car and walked me to my front door. I opened my door and turned around towards Godric and said, "Godric would you kindly come inside?"

When Godric crossed the threshold of front door I heard a groan in the wood. I looked around surprised and a little scared. Godric said, "There house has a spell on it to protect from old spirits like me. Its nothing since you let me in the spell is fine."

I took Godric's hand and looked down at as I lead him to my couch. As he sat down I realized how out of place he was. Godric seemed more suited to more modern furniture instead of my old stuff. I noticed he didn't mind me holding his hand. I turned to look at him and said, "I wanted to ask you a personal question."

Godric turned fully towards and said, "Sookie you can ask my anything you like."

"I know it's a little too fast but I been having feeling for you. Have you as a vampire ever been with human? Am I just falling for you cuz you did everything for me? I need to know what you feel for me." I asked Godric and shielded myself from his thoughts. I wanted him to tell me, not me to hear the answer.

I saw several emotions go across his face and watched him go deep in thought. I heart started to race, I was scared. No one liked my little problem enough to date me. Surely he'd said no just like everyone else. But I said I wanted to know and I need to. Godric looked back to me and said, "First I have never been with a human, male or female. They feared me. They called me death. However I feel something for you. I don't let anyone but you take liberties with myself. Touch is important for me now that I am this old and this powerful. I didn't want to push my feelings. You needed a vampire who could protect you not trying to get on your good side to get into your bed. I take it that you want me, not to sound bold or perverted."

My cheeks flesh and I fidgeted. I could feel his enjoyment. I know want I wanted. But I want to take to slow. Then I remembered what Lafayette said to me. Honesty is the only way to go. I took a breath and said, "I am already yours in words. I want to date, to take it slow. I don't want to jump in fast like a did before. I am still scared."

Godric said as he looked thoughtful, "The claim is words. I never took your blood. A real bond takes a ceremony and witnesses and other more intimate private bonding. If you wish to court then I would be honored to. I will not rush anything nor am I expecting more then what you tell me little one."

"Thank you for being willing to go slow. I want to date. I want you to be my boyfriend." I said as I leaned closer to Godric. I could smell him so strongly. He looked down into my eyes as he cupped my cheek and kissed me. It started as a simple kiss and grew to a more real kiss. My heart raced and I fisted my hand into his shirt as his other hand wrapped around my waist. This kiss was better then anything I could now verily remember.

Eric pov

I waited for Pam in the back of my house. I had a large back yard with 25 foot high walls for my privacy. I had my special table put out here for this very satisfying event tonight. Tonight with Godric and Sookie gone and Jessica sedated with heavy tranquilizers I could punish Bill Compton the right way. No politics getting in the way. I had more then enough sliver here to hold him. I hear Pam dragging out Bill by silver chains and collar. I shut out my feelings. This is business.

Pam chained down the very torn and deteriorated Bill down to my table. My table is an autopsy table of Silver. It is made for only one purpose. To kill the most irritating pieces of waste. I nodded to Pam to started working. There was no need to give out sentence. At this point he wouldn't be able to hear it anyways. I told Pam, "Give out reprimands. Rend flesh from bone. To remind Bill what it feels like to make someone you swore to love and protect feel insignificant."

I watched as Pam took to her autopsy tools of silver with rubber grips. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Pam removed chunk after chunk off of Bill and my child worked without any feeling. I didn't think he would go so quickly. So I walked up to Pam and leaned over Bill so he could see me. At this closeness he would hear what I had to say next, "This is for trying to kill the purest and most beautiful light I have ever seen from one small woman in all my thousand years."

I stood back up and said to Pam, "Cut out his eyes and tongue next. Followed by anything of your wish, but make it hurt and kill Bill Compton."

I stepped back as Pam nodded and took out her next tool and cut out all the things that offend women Bill hurt. I smiled as I saw Bills fear craved into his face. Pam was fast as she set down her tool and took up the stake and slammed it into Bills chest. We walked away as Alcide came to help remove the trash for free. I got a call from my real estate agent telling me Godric's plantation had been finalized. Finally good news after so much bad news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Ok lets see. This chapter will address Jessica who had been kept heavily tranked. This is continuing the night of the pervious chapter then moving to the next night. Sookie's powers goes out of control. Godric friends arrive as Sookie struggles in pain. A mysterious person starts asking questions about Sookie.**

Eric pov

The witch arrived and gave me a questioning look. But, I did not feeling inclined to answer her questions. I lead Rown to Jessica's room. Jessica was still out as Rowan set up her potion and spell. The potion was premade but a spell came with it. I dislike spells and witches but this girl needed a better maker. I choose to take responsibility for her since this should not have happened in my area. I should have killed Bill the first time I met him in San Francisco. It was an act of kindness that others have paid for. Godric always told me to plan out my actions. It was clear he would be this way.

I looked down thinking about the past when I am brought out of my thoughts by the terrible smell of the first bottle. Rowan who is a white haired 25 year old cursed witch was damned to not die until the last of her line dies for betrayal of the covens code. She protected a vampire mistaken for the killings caused by a werewolf. She works with vampires on neglect cases like Jessica's. Rowan tells me, "Open her mouth as I pour this in. Then hold her mouth shut. She will fight a bit. The taste is horrible. Make her sallow it and hold her until I say to let go."

I held open Jessica's mouth as I laid her against my body and sat on the bed. It would be easier this way so I can hold her better without hurting her. Rowan pour in the foul liquid as I turned my head in discuss. Almost instantly I held closed Jessica's mouth and she started to fight. I pinched her nose knowing in her youth she would naturally panic and swallow. I said, "You need to swallow so you can be free of Bill and I can take over as your maker."

Jessica calmed down and nodded, swallowing the liquid and crunched her eyes closed in discuss. Rowan spoke in an old tongue as light enveloped Jessica almost cleansing her of Bill. I could no longer smell Bill on her as I use to. I looked to Rowan as Jessica leaned against me tired from the tranquilizers. Rowan grabbed a bowl and handed me a knife and said, "Take some of her blood into this bowl and hand to back to me. Then I will mix half of the second potion into it. I will hand a second bowl to you and you shall put some of yours into. I shall do the same for that bowl. You shall drink the first bowl and she the second. This will start the new bond. I shall speak the spell to bind you as maker and child. Then pam can see me out and you and Jessica must sleep in the same space. I suggest your chambers so the tie can take hold like how a normal bond does minus the burial part. Understand?"

I nodded and cut Jessica's wrist and drew her blood into the bowl labeled maker obliviously met for me and hand it back to Rowan as she handed me the second bowl. I saw Jessica's cut was healing and I was concerned, the quicker I finished the faster my blood would heal her. I cut my wrist drew my blood as Rowan mix one bowl. She mixed the bowl label child and hand it to me. I feed it to Jessica who tasted my blood in it and drank it down quickly. Rowan took back the bowl and handed me the maker's bowl which I drank.

Rowan. Took back the bowl and set it down. She then faced us as I held Jessica. She held up her hands and started speaking again. I saw the light come and circle us as I felt the bond form. I could feel Jessica's relief to have a maker again. I knew she felt lost for those moments. It invoked my protective streak I had for Pam when I first made her. I saw the light fade as Rowan finished.

I stood up holding Jessica bridal style in my arms and left to my Room. Dawn was near and sleep was upon me. I heard Pam talking to Rowan, most likely paying her and seeing her out. I know this will be the first time Jessica has had a real maker. She will not be like Pam, nor a spitfire like Sookie. It will take time to bring out who she really is. I am really not looking forward to this.

I put Jessica into my bed as she looked scared and I pushed my feelings of love and concern for her as my child. I laid down next to her and pulled to me. I told her as she laid her head on my arm, "We are going to die for the day and finish our bond as maker and child. After you will not feed from true blood until I feel your strong enough to. I will feed you until your tied to my line properly. Now sleep my child.

Sookie pov

I like to say I was good at self control. I'd like to say a lot of things to make me feel better. But that'd be a bald face lie. And I ain't no lair. Godric and I went from kissing to making out on my couch. Somehow my shirt went somewhere and He had just removed my bra and threw it behind him somewhere. I gasped as his mouth went over my nipple. I was in such orgasmic joy when my shields crashed or something. I felt every thought of my home town crashing into my head. I heard Godric think, "I want her. Need her. Mate. Mine. Can't lose. Cant watch die. Mine. Love her. Gods I need to control myself. She'll fear me if I move too fast."

Then a new thought hit me. I didn't know who it was. It said, "She said she'd pay me triple my normal cost. If I like the new pet I may keep her for myself. Now a telepath has to have enemies. Let's see who hates Sookie Stackhouse."

I could verily heard anything else but the thoughts as I cried out and felt hot liquid coming from my nose. I felt Godric hold me to him as I lost control. The pain was too much.

Godric pov

I felt her body tense and I pulled back something was wrong. I sat back from between her legs. I saw her eyes roll back and blood come from her nose. I have seen this before. I took her against my body and held her as I put my hand in her mouth to protect her from biting her tongue as she convulsed. Sookie's powers were growing out of control. Suddenly items in her house started to vibrate and fall. I had never seen mental powers so strong. I am concerned for her safety. I held her tightly and her body tried to twist and bend to break itself. I rode out the convulsions as she bit into my hand with the sheer force her body was using. I cried tears as I felt I little helpless while holding her still.

My blood must have worked because she still quickly not slowly like what normally happens. I slid her body off mine and laid her down on the couch as I went to retrieve Sookie's clothes. It bothered me to dress her as her body laid limply against my own. She is too kind and sweet to suffer this pain. I hope it doesn't get worse.

I made it in time before the sun rose just as Rowan was leaving. She asked me what happened to Sookie and I told her the basic details. She dug into her bag and pull out a large tea bag and told me to give it to her everyday. But looked at me gravely and said that this would not stop her convulsions. At best it would lessen them. It wasn't much but I gave me something to focus on. I couldn't live if she died. I took her into my room and laid her on my bed. I laid down with her holding her to me. I knew I could keep her from hurting herself.

Next night I still laid there with her. It had been a long day, keeping her still as more convulsions hit. My own in disarray from her out of control telekinesis. My child had just awoke as another powerful convulsions hit. This time the house shook. Sookie's back bowed as her arms tried to flail and I tighten my grip around her body as Eric flung yhe door opened and I put my hand in her mouth holding down her tongue. Objects started flying around as the house shook Eric eyes were wide in shock as I said, "Help me hold her down so I can give her my blood as stop this."

"Master what is this? What happened to Sookie?" Eric asked me as he held. Sookie still. I saw red rimming his eyes. Vampire's hate feeling helpless. I cut my wrist and changed hands so my blood was pouring into Sookie's mouth. Pam and Jessica ran in scared as they saw objects flying and Eric and myself holding Sookie. Jessica ran over to help hold Sookie's legs.

I said to Eric, "I think the convulsions are reaching the crescendo."

"After still she will sleep until tomorrow night. I have seen this with one of my girls in San Francisco. She had epilepsy, not where ever the Fuck this is?" Pam said as. Came over and cut my wrist again for me. She almost cared or it was that she was use to this. But Pam knew what to do and with her help we stopped Sookie's fits.

"If this gets worse she could die." Pam said and of three of us hissed at Pam who then said, "It needed to be said. I am not sorry. None of you know anything about convulsions and I do. So fuck all of you."

"I need to find a way to stop this. I hope Rurik has something for me. I said he was bringing everything." I said as we all slowly let go. Eric hugged Jessica as she started to cry over her closest friend being hurt. Eric said, "We may have to move if they are coming with everything."

"If my home you bought is ready we can go there." I said as I gently moved Sookie closer to me on the bed.

"It is. I ordered it to be furnished. It should be done. I will go and check." Eric stood up and left so he wouldn't have to feel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Godric's friend are going to help Sookie stop the fits. But there is a reason why they are happening. Now the man Sookie heard is looking for her. Who he is, is still unknown, but we can guess. Looks like they are on the move.

Godric pov

Eric returned with great news for us. So everyone but Pam started moving over to my new home while Sookie is in trouble. Pam agreed to pick up my friends and move later. There really wasn't any choice Eric ordered her. I knew that made it easier for Pam to blame Eric then to admit she cared. I feel like my whole world is falling apart. Sookie is so important to me. I cannot lose her.

Eric drove me over while I held Sookie in my arms. I looked out the window was Eric drove. I was thinking about what I would do if she didn't survive. I knew I would turn her. Yes she would not leave me after I finally for peace in her. I saw Eric's worried expression out the corner of my eye as I looked back down at Sookie. She looked so weak now and small. How one little woman changed my world.

As we pulled up a long driveway I looked up at a four story Plantation with large roman columns and I long staircase lead up to a long sweeping porch the wraps all the way around the house. Large willows hung around the house and roses lined the porch on the outside. It was impressive and exactly what I would want in a home. Eric parked the car and came around to open the door for me so I could get out with Sookie in my arms. Eric motioned for me to hand Sookie to him which I hesitantly allowed.

Once I safely had Sookie back in my arms Eric lead up stairs to the fourth floor master bedroom which took half of the fourth floor. This would be mine and Sookie's bedroom while I cared for her. I noticed the blues and greens of my room. Eric obliviously tried to make feel at home with colors of my clan in Gaul. He was very busy intend. I set Sookie on a large king size four poster bed with no footboard and a push bench at the foot to sit on while changing. There was two large wardrobe closets on the south wall. The north side had full size widows with a terrace and French glass doors. The east side had a large marble fireplace big enough to fit a full size bed inside. The west wall which connected to the hall had oil paintings of Monnet and Rembrandt. The floor had Persian rugs and walnut floors. The celling was white with gold leaf pattern crown work around the squared gables. In. South corner was a door lead to a closet and beyond that a large white bathroom with a very large old fashion porcelain bathtub.

Eric excused himself to his room while I decided if I should order sitting chairs and a TV for Sookie. I need a desk as well. The bed was perfect in the center of the room near the north side. I was trying to keep busy and not think about how worry. I kept looking at Sookie. It was crushing to see her this way. It wasn't long until I could not escape the unpleasantness I was in. I wouldn't trade it, no nothing would make me give her up. I love Sookie too much.

Pam uncalled up to me from the first floor, "They're here Godric."

Lucian and Rurik came up into my room. Lucian was 5.11 and medium slender with wavy blonde hair and light brown eyes. Rurik had black straight hair and black eyes and stood 5.8 slender build. Lucian wore white button up shirt and black slacks. Rurik wore a worn dark brown new buck leather coat over a black v neck shirt and brown slack and leather boots. Lucian laughed loud and carefree as he hugged me and said, "Where's the tragic girl?"

"She's on the bed Lu. Rurik said as he patted my shoulder and walked up to the bed and looked down at Sookie. He looked back me and asked, "May I?"

I nodded and Rurik sat down next to her. Lucian came up behind Rurik and put his hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. I move up closer to the bed wanting to protect Sookie. I saw Rurik close his eyes and started to glow. The light traveled down Rurik's arm and into Sookie's body as Rurik laid his hands on her. Sookie's eyes shot up and she gasped for air. I rushed to her side as she cried and hugged on to me. I never felt such relief before until I saw her wake up. I looked at Rurik and Lucian. Rurik simply nodded and Lucian smiled big, Pam would call him an idiot for smiling like that.

"I had horrible dreams that I was alone and everyone was gone. No one was alive. Blood was all over the buildings and papers littered the ground saying queen decrees the execution of all human who refuse to pay dues to Queen of America Sophie-Ann. She's evil Godric. Oh Godric." Sookie said and buried her face into my neck and cried harder.

"Well we will not allow this. Rurik is here to help you and our cause. Lucian is here for thee entertainment of it as he says. Don't cry Sookie. Please don't cry my love." I said as I kissed her and stroked her cheek. Rurik stood up and walked to the windows and looked out as Lucian got bored and wondered off to explore the Plantation estate.

"Rurik is here to help you with learning to control your gifts. They left unchecked could go out of control. You know what that could mean my love." I said as she looked over at Rurik who looked out the window.

"Rurik is from the European Vampire Elders or EVE. They own me many favors. Rurik is rare among Vampires, he retained his human powers past the blood. His years will be valuable to you." I said as Sookie nodded her head.

Later Sookie was bent over panting with her hands on her knees and sweat dripping from her bow as the large boulder fell from 10 feet in the air and broke apart as it hit the down. Rurik click his tongue at Sookie in a chastising way as he said, "You are not trying love. You bird are a gem amongst rough stone. A swan does not paint itself as a duck and quack," Rurik bends forward to look her in the eye and said, "You are holding yourself back love. Try again bird."

Sookie stood up as I watched from the second floor balcony so I wouldn't interfere. Lucian came up and said to me, "Rurik sees something in her. He never pushes anyone like this. I look forward to when she blossoms."

"She's mine Lu." I said feeling possessive of my Sookie.

I watched as she grew in strength and control. I knew the days were growing short. We were running out of time. Whether Sookie was ready or not we would have to declare war on the queen of Louisiana. I was happy the attacks Sookie suffered lessoned, unfortunately this also made her more valuable to Sophie Ann. At times I was racked with unreasonable fear. Fear I would still lose her. Was I trying to hold onto a shooting star?

But it was too late to worry now. The others were gathering into this state. War is coming. Vampires will die.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This is the final chapter. I have a image in my head of how I wanted this to come out. This was difficult to wrap up. I'm sorry it took you long.

I Will Not Bow

Song by Breaking Benjamin

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise

Save your breath, it's far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't wanna change the world

I just wanna leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up

Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes

Now the dark is taking over

Show me where forever dies

Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake

I will shut the world away

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake

I will shut the world away

Fall

Finale:

Many vampires gathered on both sides into the small state of Louisiana for this fight. Godric was famous and Sophie Ann had people who were indented to her. Slaves really. Godric's were here on the own accord. The tension in the air was thick. The location was set and formal declaration of war was sent to the Queen. Lands uninhabited would house this massive fight. There was a intensity in the house of Godric and everyone was on edge. For even the AVL was watching to see what would happened. Wars were not fought anymore. Too many people. However if vampires wished to live with humans then collecting had to end. Humans ended slavery so should vampires if peace were to be had. And the Queen of Louisiana was the biggest violator of this future law.

At night in the field that would be known as death's gate, the two sides faced off from each other. The air was electric and everyone stood still. Until Sophie Ann lost her temper and demanded, "Give me my telepath!"

"She is not yours and never will be. She is free to live without being your slave." Godric said back to her.

"No one is ever free. Now as queen of Louisiana I demand her now or meet you true death." Sophie Ann threaten.

"We are not slaves!" Godric yells and the people with him cheer loud.

"Fine, have it your way. Kill them and get the girl." Sophie Ann said angry and her face turned cold as she looked back at her people and back to Godric's army. Her people rushed pasted her in a blur. Godric said, "Hold the line. Let them come to us."

Growls and roars filled the air as the armies clashed against each other. Two men grabbed Sookie and she said, "I don't think so." She smirked as the men were ripped apart by a mere thought from Sookie. Godric looked for Sookie, he looked like he had when he made Eric. Fierce and covered in blood. His eyes found hers as she nodded to him. Godric smirked and looked back to the field and grabbed enough vampire of Sophie's and ripped him head clean off as the body burst apart.

Eric is swinging his sword and laughing. The vampire Viking is have fun that he has not had for ages. Heads and body parts are haphazardly flying this way and that as many fall around him. Eric calls out to Godric and says, "I told you Sookie was fun."

"Yes you did my child." Godric yelled back.

Lucian fights with daggers and Rurik uses his mind like Sookie. Talbot shoots sliver bullets and Russell uses a short sword. Eric had ordered Pam and Jessica to stay put of the fight and to keep Jason safe. As Sophie Ann would use him as leverage. Sophie Ann sat back as waited to see an opportunity to attack. Sophie Ann came up behind Sookie and started to strangle her. Sookie went down on her knees and Sophie Ann said, "If you wont be my slave then no one will have you. This is where you belong bowing before me. To think the only way to kill the boy known as death is to break his heart. I'm going to enjoy this."

Sookie's eyes started to flutter as she started to fade. Then she remember a song she heard her brother play. I will not bow. I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall. I will not fade. I will take your breath away. She felt like that. The burning power built up inside her and her eyes snapped open. Her eyes looked like fire. And Sookie sent Sophie Ann fly in a ball of fire. Sookie's eyes and nose started bleeding as she burn vampire after vampire.

Godric watch the vampire in front of him burst into flames. Godric looked to Sookie and saw her glowing burning light. Godric froze and said, "By Morrigan, no! Eric look."

Eric turned to see Sookie and his eyes opened wide and he said, "By Odin."

Russell looked and said, "It's starting boys do something."

"She's gonna die you don't stop her." Talbot cried.

Rurik stood solitary with his head down, "It's too late."

Godric ran up to Sookie disregarding the burning light and grabbed onto her by her shoulders and said, "Sookie you need to stop, you're dying."

Sookie looked out over the burning and said, "Not until her army is laid to waste. No one will be hurt again."

"Please stop. Its enough."

"They raised up once in evil they will again. It must be done." Sookie said as the blood poured out harder. Soon the light started to flicker out from her eyes as the light around her faded. Sookie collapsed into Godric's arms. Godric kissed Sookie and said, "I love you."

Sookie goes limp and Eric screams. Talbot starts to cry. Russell yell to Godric, "Well boy called death are you going to let her pass and do nothing?"

Then Godric remembered the prophecy ' _Upon a funeral pyre stood the boy called death. Once more shall ye stand at the hands of death and reach into the murky depths to pull one soul free. Bone and flesh shall rend and eternal kiss shall ye bring to damn thy soul once more O' Death_.' He held Sookie tighter and called on his goddess Morrigan. A veil of a black gate opened up and. Woman dressed in black with a crow on her shoulder and a sword in her hand came out.

Mist came out her mouth as she exhaled and said in a three different female voices, "What do you want my child?"

"Give Sookie Stackhouse to me." Godric answered.

"She died honorably. She deserves rest. Why?"

"Because I love her." Godric said as he looked down at Sookie. Morrigan steps aside and says, "Then reached into my depths and pull forth her soul. But know this. She cannot remind human for she already died. You must turn her before sunrise or she will return to me."

Godric stood ready at the gate and Morrigan asked, "Why do you still dwell here? Away from home?"

"Mother they need me. She needs me." Godric said as he plunged his hand into the murky depths of the gate and pulled out a bright orb. The orb fell into Sookie's body and the shade of death receded from her vestige. Godric cried and hugged onto Sookie as he heard her heart beat once more. Morrigan smiled slightly and faded leaving no trace of the gate behind.

Three nights later.

"I hate biting you can't I have a true blood instead?" Sookie asked as she laid on Godric's bed.

"True blood wont sustain as new vampire. Plus I don't want you feed from anyone but me." Godric said as he came back from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and sat down next to Sookie.

"Well since you put it that way." Sookie said with a flirtatious smile.

The End.


End file.
